


sketch

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, body art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A combination of two prompts: pink markers and tumblr prompt of Soulmate AU of when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever you want, it will show up on your soulmate's skin as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Something that’s not Matsumiya or Ohmiya for once! I'm taking some liberties with this prompt in regards to the drawings. Only pictures show up when drawn. Words don't show up until the soulmates find each other (if they did, then it would be too easy, eh?). Images only appear on the arms and hands. I wrote this without any thought actually since the idea was pretty interesting, but I didn't really plan on much. Sorry if it's a little confusing!

Since Jun was young, his arms had always been decorated with images and creations that were full of imagination and wonder. The lines began from his wrist and wrapped themselves around his arm like an intricate dance.

Jun had often wondered what his soulmate would be like. Were they someone who liked art, or did they participate in plays or activities that required these pictures to be drawn on them? Either way, Jun loved waking up in the morning and seeing something new printed on his arms.  

In the beginning they started off as doodles. Just random doodles of stick figures, anime characters, and other random things that children were fascinated with. Jun had always watched in fascination as lines appeared on his arm, slowly and carefully, crafting an image made from pure imagination. It was thrilling to see something coming from nothing, as _his_ artist drew in a carefree manner, knowing that Jun wouldn't judge the genius mind of his soulmate.

As Jun grew older, the images changed, and the pictures grew more elaborate. He had laughed out loud during a math test when a small doodle of Piccolo’s face from _Dragon Ball_ showed up on his wrist one afternoon. His disruption during class had earned him a detention.

Jun didn't care though; he was delighted that his soulmate had the same interests as he did. Why else would his soulmate artist draw that? He was convinced that his soulmate was another boy, especially when he began to receive more drawings of characters from _shounen_ mangas he read in his spare time. _Weekly Shounen Jump_ was important.

Jun knew his soulmate was an artist because of the colours. Most people, if they bothered to draw, hardly ever used colour, often opting for one colour (black or blue were the most common) to draw or write something for their soulmate. Unlike most people, Jun’s arms were always filled with a vast array of colours that stretched from his shoulder to his fingers. Everyone around him always admired the drawings, saying that he was lucky that he had such a talented soulmate.

As he grew older and entered Johnnys, and became someone among the crop of Juniors (he was an _elite_ after all), the pictures began to decrease in frequency. Thankfully, Jun would always find new ones every morning, whether it was something small or elaborate. Sometimes he would try to return the favour and drew something back (to his utter embarrassment). However, they were rare moments because Jun wasn't the artist, he was the observer. His soulmate always seemed to appreciate his efforts though, because he would always receive a heart in return, and sometimes his soulmate would add on to what he already drew.

Jun loved those moments.

During the small respite between rehearsals and practices, he would grab a marker and draw a tiny picture. His soulmate would then continue to add on to the image, and then Jun would add on to what he drew, and his soulmate would continue, and they continued back and forth like that until they created an entirely new image together. His first drawing to his soulmate was in pink (that was the only colour his sister had lying around), and he attempted a meager drawing of a dog. His soulmate didn't seem to mind as he also added onto the picture with his own pink marker, creating a background of a park for the small puppy. Jun had loved the picture so much that he took a picture of their final product: a cute picture of a pink dog at the park drawn with just a pink marker. He kept the picture with him always; when he finally got a wallet of his own, Jun placed it in the back zipper of his wallet and took it out once in awhile to admire it.

Those art collaborating moments were ones that kept him entirely sane throughout his Junior days. He treasured each and every creation they made together to his memory. In the bottom of his bed, he kept a box full of pictures he took of the artwork his soulmate had created over the years, but the pink puppy was their first, thus it was the most special.

When Jun debuted in Arashi, he noticed that the images hardly ever appeared in high frequency anymore. While they still did appear, it was only once every few days or once a week. Sometimes he didn't receive anything for two weeks.

Jun felt his heart drop when he woke up every morning with a blank canvas on his arm. Was he soulmate okay? Was he busy with school?

Jun wondered about him everyday. The images grew less and less in frequency, but they began to take a different influence. Jun realized that while he received less pictures than before, the newer pictures he received grew in detail and creativity. One time, his whole arm had been decorated on, and Jun had to wear a long-sleeved shirt to cover it up for a performance.

_It never occurred to him that the days he wore long-sleeved shirts, Ohno did too._

 

When Jun found out that the one he was meant to be with for the rest of his life was Arashi’s leader, when his arms were now filled with more larger than life creations and the imagination from Ohno was overflowing, when they finally worked out all the kinks in their relationship and understood the boundaries between one another, Jun would ask Ohno why he never received artworks from Ohno that weren't on his arms. He had given the other members plenty of drawings, sketches, and doodles, but Jun never received the same.

Ohno would smile and press a kiss to the younger man’s arms and hands, kissing them with such reverence that it made Jun blush uncontrollably. Ohno was holding a pink marker in his hand, drawing an intricate rose on his own wrist and watched as each line he drew etched itself neatly on Jun’s own pale wrist. The pink colour seemed to blend in with Jun’s own pale skintone.

Jun would admire the rose until it began to fade from both their wrists, worn down and smudged from the the sweat and tears that came from being an Arashi member. Jun didn’t mind, he never did.

If one image disappeared, another would take its place.

 

When Jun woke one lazy morning, he noticed writing that circled around his wrist. He was surprised. Ohno hardly ever wrote messages as his choice of communication like he did; Ohno preferred to draw his thoughts, his pictures being a reflection of himself. Looking closer at the words that were carefully drawn on, Jun blushed and turned to look at the sleeping man beside him.

Ohno always looked young in his sleep, even though he was like an old man when he was awake. Jun gently brushed the bangs that was covering Ohno’s eyes away from his face, taking extra care to not wake his lover up. Ohno had gotten home late last night, and the man was exhausted from his busy schedule. Jun was glad that they both had the day off today; he was going to make sure Ohno was going to be well-pampered.

“Jun?” Ohno mumbled sleepily, retreating from the sanctuary of his dreams, slowly waking up. Jun cringed. He didn't realize he had been stroking Ohno’s hair for a while now. Yawning, Ohno stretched both arms out and kicked the covers off. His body arched as he did a full body stretch before turning his full towards Jun. “Morning,” he murmured with a sleepy smile.

Jun blushed and mentally cooed at how cute his boyfriend was. Even after all these years, Ohno could still make him blush uncontrollably at how cute he was. “Ah, morning Satoshi. I'm sorry I woke you up…”

Ohno shook his head and scooted closer to Jun to wrap an arm around the man’s waist and a threw a leg over the other man’s thighs. “No, it's fine, it felt good. I thought I was dreaming.” He hummed in quiet content.

Jun smiled as he began to stroke his lover’s hair again. They laid like that in quiet bliss, wrapped around each other like they had all the time in the world. The cameras and screaming fan girls could wait, just for a little bit. As they continued to lie together like that, just enjoying the comfort of being together, Jun felt himself slowly falling back to sleep. He woke up again when he felt Ohno stroking his wrist gently. He squinted at him and sighed happily when Ohno leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“I'm surprised you're still awake…” Jun mumbled into his pillow. Ohno chuckled as he caressed Jun’s wrist, turning it over to look at the writing etched on the pale skin. When Jun fell back to sleep, Ohno brought Jun’s wrist to his lips to press a small gentle kiss on the words that twisted around his lover’s wrist that read:

_Jun-kun is an empty canvas I can always come back to._

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh. I'm beginning to think that short fics are impossible with me. I just want to write more and more. Anyways, the Nino Exchange started! Hopefully I'll be able to finish the fics I'm currently working on, AND finish the fic for the exchange on time. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
